Users often like to know the current location of their friends and/or family members. Using existing mobile telephone systems, users manually request location request, such as in the form of a text message. For example, the user may send one text message to a friend asking “Where are you?” and the friend may respond with another text message answering “at grocery store.”
Further, many existing mobile telephones are equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) to enable identification of a current device location. Some of these existing mobile telephones also enable the user to attach a map showing the current device location in a text message. However, such existing mobile telephones require manual involvement by the user and the recipient, and the current device location is static information. That is, such existing mobile telephones lack a mechanism for updating the current device location when the current device location changes.